Because I love you
by mar-627
Summary: Los chicos de sexto año son forzados a tomar una poción que les provoca soñar con lo que podría pasar si, lo que más profundamente lamentan hubiera sido diferente. Los sueños de Ron y Hermione los llevarán a un universo en el cual, ellos son pareja. TRAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Cuando los chicos de sexto año son forzados a tomar una poción que les provoca soñar con lo que podría pasar si lo que más profundamente lamentan, hubiera sido diferente, los sueños de Ron y Hermione los llevarán a un universo en el cual, ellos son pareja

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes y lugares relacionados con el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling (suertuda ella) y solo de ella.

La trama tampoco me pertenece, surge de la maravillosa imaginación de writergirl8, quien me ha dado su permiso expreso para traducir su historia

Dicho lo anterior, espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mí, es la primera vez que voy a traducir y estoy muy emocionada ;) Dado que la historia en inglés ya va un poco avanzada (ya va por el capítulo 14) trataré de traducir y actualizar pronto.

Si les gusta, y quieren saber que más viene, les dejo el perfil de writergirl8 (también en ) para que lean la historia en inglés: u/2559733/writergirl8

Nos leemos al final n_n

Los corredores se encontraban solos a esa hora del día. El sol de la tarde llegaba a su máximo esplendor a través de las ventanas, haciendo que las rocas y todos aquellos que pasaban se sintieran aliviados. Ocasionalmente, algún fantasma flotaba atravesando la pared, pero después, notando la brillantez del sol y se iba deprisa, como si los dañara estar en un lugar tan brillante. De vez en cuando, un maestro caminaba rápidamente, murmurando algo acerca de Peeves y Ron se maldecía por perderse al poltergeist en su última travesura. Pero tenía que hacer esto. No podía simplemente sentarse y mirar que todo lo que Hermione había hecho por él se fuera al caño. Miró al la pequeña y roja T en su ensayo y tragó saliva. Después de todas las veces que Hermione había hecho su tarea por él, ¿así era cómo le agradecía? ¿Obteniendo malas calificación gracias a Lavender Brown? Después de todo, _era_su culpa. Habían estado besándose en la sala común, cuando Ron recordó que tenía tarea para el día siguiente y no aún no lo había hecho. En lugar de dejar que lo hiciera, Lavender insistió en que siguiera besándola. Solo lo dejó ir hasta que _ella_ quiso irse a la cama y Ron tuvo que quedarse despierto hasta altas horas haciendo su tarea. Ahora que la leía, se daba cuenta que tenía mucho errores. Y aparentemente Slughorn también se había dado cuenta.

Una vez más Ron deseó seguir siendo amigo de Hermione. Ella fácilmente habría notado los errores que él había cometido y ahora su trabajo tendría una S. Él solo había obtenido S y A durante su estancia en la escuela. Y ahora sabía por qué. Todo se debía a Hermione. Ella lo había ayudado más de lo que él alguna vez había pensado. Merlín, cuanto extrañaba los días en que podía hacer que le hablara solo por pronunciar mal 'S.P.E.W.' Aunque él aún no sabía qué significaba. Tal vez 'Seria y Patéticamente Enamorado Weasley'. Eso tenía sentido.

Extrañaba _todo_ de ella. Extrañaba cuando hacía su tarea. Extrañaba que hablara con él durante sus deberes como prefectos, ya que se habían hecho completamente raros desde que comenzaron a discutir. O, realmente, no discutir. Esa era otra cosa de las que extrañaba. ¡Ahora no tenía a nadie con quién discutir! Hace unas semanas, el tenía una excusa para mirarla cuando se enfadaba con él, Ahora, no tenía excusas para poder mirarla. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Lavender mentalmente lo mataba cada vez que lanzaba una mirada con dirección hacía Hermione. Y Lavender no era tan sexy como Hermione cuando se enojaba. Cuando Lavender se enojaba, gritaba con su rostro crispado de rabia. Cuando Hermione gritaba, se apasionaba al hacerlo. Su cabello podía volar fuera de su cola de caballo o su moño, sus ojos brillaban y ardían y sus manos volaban alrededor mientras intentaba explicar porqué Ron estaba total y completamente equivocado en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Era increíblemente sexy.

Hace un mes, si le hubieran pedido elegir entre besuquearse con alguna Gryffindor con quien no tenía nada en común y tener una pequeña discusión-pelea con Hermione, Ron hubiera elegido la última opción sobre la primera. Pero ahora, brincaría si tuviera la oportunidad de una opción B. Ron siempre se había considerado una persona con razonable apreciación a besuquearse. Siempre había querido tener su momento de eso, y era una de las rozones del por qué había comenzado a besuquearse con Lavender. Aunque una razón pequeña. Pero ahora comenzaba a hartarse de eso. Había perdido lo divertido. Su actual novia quería besarlo cada segundo del día, y el no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ella. Ni siquiera creía conocer su segundo nombre. Eso, o ella se lo había dicho y el no había estado escuchándola. Pero, ¿por qué escuchar cuando no le _importaba_? A él no le importaba Lavender Brown, a él le importaba Hermione. Y eso era todo.

Había alcanzado su destino. Ron se aclaró la garganta y tocó antes de asomar su cabeza en la sala.

"Disculpen, estoy buscando a…"

Pero se detuvo en seco. Ninguno de los profesores había notado que él había metido la cabeza en la sala. En lugar de eso, todos se dirigían hacía la profesora Trelawny. Ron alzó las cejas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Ella nunca bajaba de su torre. Aparentemente Sprout se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Sybill, ¿qué haces aquí abajo? Tú nunca sales de tu torre."

Trelawny tosió y ajustó más su bufanda.

"Sí, bueno, mi ojo interno me ha dicho que mi cheque de paga está aquí abajo y estoy ansiosa por recibirlo. Necesito algunas… cosas. Usualmente un elfo doméstico me lo entrega, pero puede tomar algo de tiempo, y me temo que mi jere… ejercicio no puede esperar"

Los otros profesores la miraron con un poco de shock hasta que el profesor Slughorn rompió la tensión.

"Y, ¿qué le pasa a Granger?," dijo sonriendo a sus colegas, "¡Durante todo el año, no le he puesto algo menor a Extraordinario en sus tareas!"

Ron se prometió contarle eso a Hermione, antes de recordar que no se hablaban.

"Aunque, parece más bien distraída últimamente," dijo la mujer que enseñaba Runas Antiguas.

"Mmmm,"dijo McGonagall. "Bueno, ya saben el porqué, ¿no?

Los otros profesores asintieron. Slughorn, no.

"No, _yo_ no tengo idea. ¿Por qué?"

McGonagall se irguió y se permitió una sonrisa. Parecía que le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

"Ron Weasley."

"¡No!" Slughorn retrocedió, sorprendido. "Él es…bueno… tan normal. Ella es diez veces... Estaba tan seguro que ella y Harry…"

El sonrojo de Ron se convirtió en ira. Mostró su dedo medio, cuando Sluggy no podía verlo.

"Para nada," dijo Sprout, disfrutando de la conversación. "Siempre han sido esos dos. Han sido muy divertidos de ver a través de los años"

"Pero él sale con la señorita Brown" chilló Flitwick. "Por eso Hermione ha estado enfadada. Aunque no ha afectado su trabajo del todo," añadió con cariño.

"Es cierto" coincidieron los otros maestros. Silencio. Entonces:

"¿Cuándo crees que terminarán juntos, Minerva?"

"Oh, no lo sé" dijo McGonagall como si fuera alguien a quien no le interesa demasiado el tema.

"Yo creo que al finalizar este año," dijo Sprout

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijeron algunos maestros.

"Yo aposté que terminarían juntos el año pasado," apuntó Flitwick amargamente. "Perdí cinco sickles."

"Está bien, Filius,"dijo McGonagall animándolo. "Todos perdimos mucho dinero apostando por ellos en el Baile de Navidad"

"Estúpido Viktor Krum" murmuró Sprout, y Ron sintió cariño creciendo por la mujer.

"Yo diría, estúpido _Weasley_" dijo Flitwick. "No fue suficientemente hombre para invitarla al baile"

Ouch.

"Sus vidas habrían sido diferentes, si lo hubiera hecho" coincidió McGonagall.

"¡Oh, por favor!" estalló Trelawny. "He conocido su destino desde hace tiempo. _Nunca_ estuvieron destinados a terminar juntos en el Baile de Navidad. Y si _alguno_ de ustedes hubiera venido a mí durante ese tiempo, habrían perdido menos dinero"

"Muy bien, Sybill" dijo enérgicamente McGonagall. "Si sabes tanto de la historia de Weasley y Granger, por favor, explícanos"

Trelawny pareció atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Sus ojos recorrieron a la multitud de maestros expectantes. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

"Muy bien. En el futuro, habrá una gran batalla en este castillo. Todos seremos parte de ella, incluso los estudiantes, especialmente Weasley y Granger. Pelearán duro, esforzándose. Entonces, alguien intentará lanzar una maldición a Weasley, Granger se interpondrá y recibirá la maldición en su lugar, poco a poco se derrumbará en el suelo y Weasley correrá hacia ella. Toda la batalla lo verá llorar y la mano de ella lentamente se dirigirá a la mejilla de él mientras dice 'Siempre te he amado'. Él confesará haberla amado siempre, y entonces ella morirá en sus brazos"

Ron tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía eso…? No… ¡Hermione! Sabía que lo que Trelawny predecía era una total mierda, pero esto era totalmente aterrador pensarla muriendo en sus brazos en el calor de la batalla con todos mirándolo mientras lloraba por ella.

"Weasley vengará su muerte matando a la persona que la mató, pero a un precio altísimo. Se verá forzado a decidir entre vengar a Hermione y salvar a Harry. Potter deberá morir, y Weasley dedicará el resto de su vida alcoholizado hasta matarse y entonces podrá reunirse, por fin, con su único y verdadero amor"

Ron y los profesores miraron a Trelawny largo y tendido, con la boca abierta. Solo McGonagall parecía impasible.

"Tonterías," dijo levantándose y dirigiendo su varita hacia una tetera, todos escucharon un chorro de agua saliendo de su varita y entrando a la tetera.

Trelawny se irguió.

"Muy bien, Minerva. Si eres tan lista, si sabes tanto sobre el ojo interior, ¿por qué no nos dices cómo terminarán juntos Weasley y Granger?"

Eso era una batalla entre las profesoras. Minerva, quién todos sabían odiaba la adivinación, se irguió cuan alta era y dijo:

"En la misma batalla en la que dices que la señorita Granger encontrará la muerte, yo digo que ella y Weasley compartirán su primer beso, será en el calor del momento, y ambos estarán tremendamente avergonzados de eso después, pero nunca se arrepentirán, y ese beso será lo que los llevará a estar juntos para siempre."

Algunas maestras aplaudieron, y McGonagall se notó muy satisfecha de sí misma.

"Yo apoyo eso," dijo Flitwick. "Apuesto por el escenario de Minerva"

Eso era demasiado para Ron, Despacio salió de la habitación, con la cabeza zumbando. Se sentía un poco enfermo. ¿Quién sospecharía que los profesores en Hogwarts fueran tan chismosos? Él nunca lo habría hecho. Sus calificaciones parecían sin importancia en relación con lo que acababa de escuchar. Todos esos años, los profesores habían estado observándolo y haciendo apuestas sobre él. ¡Y creían que no era lo suficientemente hombre! Era ridículo. ¡Él era un hombre! ¿Acaso no lo habían visto besando a Lavender? No estaban precisamente escondiéndose, se habían besado en el Gran Comedor. Y entonces, Ron se dio cuenta, de que eso era lo que lo hacía poco hombre. En lugar de confrontar a Hermione sobre los sentimientos, que sabía había tenido durante dos años, Ron había iniciado una relación sin sentido con otra chica. Obviamente era una estrategia infantil hacerla sentir celosa. Y de repente se sintió un cabrón, más de lo que se sentía diez minutos antes

…OoOoOoOoO…

El sonido de las pociones burbujeantes recibía a Ron mientras se abría paso por las escaleras de piedra. Llegaba tarde. Otra vez. Y todo era por culpa de Slughorn. Durante la última semana Ron había odiado sus clases, especialmente Pociones. Había llegado tarde a la mayoría de sus clases ya que había comenzado a pensar sobre todo lo que habían dicho los profesores. Sus palabras y frases seguían colándose por su mente. El escenario de McGonagall, el de Trelawny y todo sobre él siendo poco hombre al no confrontar a Hermione. Odiaba aún más pociones porque sabía que Slughorn pensaba que Harry y Hermione estaba hechos el uno para el otro. En cada clase de pociones, cavilaba sobre que Hermione era demasiado buena para él. Ron ya había pensado todas esas cosas él solo, pero escucharlas de alguien más era peor que cuando las pensaba él. _Ella es muy lista para ti, es muy madura para ti, es muy bonita para ti…_ y aún así Ron tenía la esperanza de que Hermione iría en contra de todo pronóstico y lo elegiría a él, en lugar de a Harry. Tal vez, ella debería dejar de considerar todas las razones de por qué no debería elegirlo y solo considerar las que decían que sí debía hacerlo. Había muchas de ellas, ¿verdad? Como…Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera él podía pensar en una razón por la cual la chica de la que estaba enamorado debía elegirlo. Que patético. Ciertamente era un 'Seria y Patéticamente Enamorado Weasley'. Suspirando, Ron abrió la puerta del salón de clases de Pociones, todos lo observaban mientras entraba.

"Ah, Weasley. ¡Pase!" dijo Slughorn con júbilo. Harry y Hermione alzaron las cejas. No comprendían la repentina habilidad del profesor para recordar el apellido de Ron. Ron, en cambio, _sí_ comprendía. Y no mejoró su humor, de hecho, cuando tomó su asiento en un lado de Harry, decidió que eso lo ponía más gruñón. Ahí se quedó, furioso y en silencio, mientras recordaba las palabras de Slughorn. _"Él es…bueno… tan normal. Ella es diez veces... Estaba tan seguro que ella y Harry…" _Podía sentir a Harry mirándolo, intentando descubrir qué era lo que andaba mal, pero Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a soñar despierto hasta que, tiempo después, sintió un agudo pinchazo en su hombro. Todos en la clase lo miraban. Ron tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Slughorn, que lo miraba expectante.

"¿Me lo repite otra vez?" dijo Ron, perdido.

"Dije," le dijo Slughorn, enérgicamente. "Vaya-a-trabajar-con-Granger. Los emparejé a todos, vea"

Ron tragó saliva otra vez y se volvió hacia Hermione. Ella estaba mirando la pared de enfrente, casi sin moverse. Cuando Ron se movió a la silla junto a ella, notó que era como si la chica no respirara. Consideró la idea de mover una mano frente a ella, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que si ella estaba, en realidad, viva, era mejor para él no provocarla. El misterio se resolvió, de igual manera, cuando Slughorn dijo a la clase que comenzaran, y Hermione hizo el camino hasta la alacena de los estudiantes. Volvió lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en la poción.

"Y…mmm,… ¿qué estamos haciendo?" preguntó Ron en con un fingido tono de alegría, frotando sus manos para demostrar entusiasmo. Hermione, en respuesta, tomó su copia de _Pociones Avanzadas_, lo arrojó frente a Ron y señaló la página con su varita. Eso le prendió fuego y Ron se vio forzado a apagarlo con el encantamiento de agua que habían aprendido en la clase de Encantamientos. Después miró la página. La poción se llamaba…bueno… algo que el no pudo pronunciar y tenía muchos y complicados pasos. Ron, sin pensarlo, murmuró algo sobre no entender. Hermione levantó la mirara, probablemente para gritarle, pero Slughorn, se deslizó hasta ellos casi inmediatamente.

"Weasley, ¿Alguna vez has deseado volver en el tiempo? ¿Deseado haber hecho algo diferente o que algo hubiera ocurrido de manera diferente? ¿Y así poder ver el resultado obtenido?"

Con una mirada de reojo a Hermione (que se veía sonrojada, pero podía ser causado por el fuego de la poción) Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta poción te permitirá revivir ese momento que desesperadamente deseas que hubiera sido diferente y ver lo que hubiera pasado" explicó Slughorn, sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente. "Hace que la mayoría de los hombres enloquezcan, pero mejora a algunos, también. Es una prueba de carácter, al tratarse de un procedimiento en la clase de pociones." Consultó su reloj. "Ahora, ¡continúen! Si comienzan ahora, tal vez terminen al final de la doble clase de hoy y podrán comenzar esta noche"

Eso no parecía un problema, ya que Hermione estaba trabajando febrilmente. Su cabello estaba esponjado por los vapores y Ron tuvo que resistir la urgencia de levantar su mano y acomodarlo sobre su oreja. Solo la observaba fervientemente y después de un tiempo Hermione se volvió a verlo con las cejas alzadas.

"¿Qué?"

Rápidamente, Ron miró hacia su –_de ella- _libro.

"Nada,"dijo con premura. "Entonces… ¿qué quieres que yo haga?"

Le sonrió tentativamente. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. La de él se desvaneció instantáneamente.

"Solo…" Hermione miró alrededor de la mesa. "Corta esto"

Obediente, Ron tomó las formas de nuez que la chica le ofreció y comenzó a cortar. Hermione parecía un poco sorprendida de que él la obedeciera tan bien, pero lo aceptó sin comentarios. Trabajaron en silencio durante varios minutos, con Ron mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla cada vez que sentía el impulso de hablar, mirar a Hermione o poner en su lugar un mechón de su cabello. Finalmente, se decidió a probar las aguas. Aclaró su garganta y formuló un estúpido y casual comentario sobre el clima. Hermione no respondió. Ron gimió internamente, maldiciéndose por alguna vez haber estado cerca de Lavender. Quería desesperadamente contárselo a Hermione, que había sido divertido al principio, pero que prefería ser su mejor amigo a ser el novio de alguien más.

Aunque, juzgando por lo que habían dicho los profesores sobre los sentimientos de Hermione hacia él, posiblemente, _posiblemente _podría tener ambos. Por otra parte, no habían sido alentadores sobre eso. Y lo culpaban a _él_ de todo lo malo que había pasado entre él y Hermione. Ron sentía que, sí, Hermione era demasiado buena para él. Y sí, él era el culpable de todo lo malo que había pasado en su pequeña y extraña relación, pero no, él no era completamente culpable de cuán tensa era su situación. Por ejemplo, minutos antes, ambos quisieron alcanzar la raíz de mandrágora al mismo tiempo y sus manos se habían topado. Hace cinco años, ninguno lo habría notado. Al final del tercer año, lo habrían notado, pero no habrían reaccionado realmente a excepción de una pequeña ampliación en sus sonrisas. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no estaban tan acostumbrados a estar cerca del otro. Hermione se sonrojó y las orejas de Ron se volvieron rojas y la morena instantáneamente retiró su mano. Ron tomó la raíz y procedió a pesarla mientras reprimía una sonrisa que intentaba alzarse en su rostro.

Al momento en el que terminó la clase, Ron y Hermione se habían inventado una pequeña y encantadora poción, de color púrpura con toques de naranja y azul.

"Oye, se parece al color del vestido que utilizaste en el Baile de Navidad" observó Ron sin pensarlo, apuntando al azul de la poción. Hermione, quién ya estaba bastante sorprendida de la disciplina y conocimiento que Ron había demostrado al trabajar en la poción, se permitió abrir la boca con sorpresa. Ron quiso preguntarle si realmente había pensado que no lo recordaría después de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, pero no lo hizo. De cualquier manera, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? _Sí, lo recuerdo Hermione, por que esa fue la noche en la que me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti._ Eso nunca sucedería. Ella se reiría en su cara y después le diría que estaba con Harry y ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Era realmente tan corto de luces? El solo pensamiento hizo que Ron golpeara su cabeza contra la mesa. Dándose cuenta, Slughorn se acercó. Cuidadosamente inspeccionó los colores de su poción antes de mirarlos y cuestionarlos. Primero les preguntó por qué la poción era púrpura. La mano de Hermione instantáneamente se alzó, golpeando a Ron en la mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron y puso su mano suavemente en el terreno que había golpeado.

"Oh, por Dios, ¿estás bien? Preguntó Hermione en voz alta, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en un mes. Los ojos azules de Ron la miraron como un cachorro, saboreando su toque. "¿Ron?" preguntó Hermione suplicante.

"Hum… Bien, Sí, estoy bien" dijo despacio.

"Está bien" replicó Hermione y sonrojándose retiró su mano de su rostro. Slughorn rió entre dientes.

"Señorita Granger, no necesita levantar la mano en un grupo de dos. No es como si el señor Weasley fuera a responder"

"Sí, cierto" dijo Hermione y aclaró su garganta antes de responder, "La poción se convierte en cualquiera que sea el color del mechón de pelo que es introducido. En el caso de que múltiples piezas de cabello se añadan, la poción se convertirá en una mezcla de esos colores, por eso la mayoría de las pociones son generalmente de color café, pero mi cabello y el de Ron combinados es en realidad un buen color, por lo que nuestra poción es un bonito color púrpura"

Slughorn visiblemente impresionado, la recompensó con una buena cantidad de puntos, y Hermione, orgullosa de sí misma retrocedió.

"¿Qué clase de personas deben poner un echón de cabello en la poción?" preguntó Slughorn.

"Sólo aquellos que quieran tomar la poción sin envenenarse, deberán poner un mechón" recitó Hermione.

"Muy bien," dijo feliz Slughorn. "Es por eso que usted y el señor Weasley harían bien en etiquetar este caldero, para que no sea ingerido por otra persona y resulte envenenado. Aunque…" miró alrededor de la clase. "No creo que alguien más haya obtenido una poción de este color. Sin embargo…Bien, señorita Granger, ¿Qué son los colores colocados al azar en la poción?"

Hermione echó un vistazo a los colores.

"Tiene que ver con…"

"…La imagen que veremos cuando vallamos a dormir después de tomar la poción" terminó Ron al conocer la respuesta. Hermione estaba tan descolocada y sorprendida por el hecho de que él hubiera respondido la pregunta, que ni siquiera lo regañó por interrumpirla.

"Muy bien, Weasley" dijo Slughorn con admiración. "Doce puntos"

Hermione frunció el ceño. Esos eran dos puntos más que los que Slughorn le había dado a ella. Todavía sonriendo, Slughorn les entregó a ambos un pequeño y negro cuaderno.

"Aquí está su diario de sueños. Todos los de sexto año tendrán uno. Todos tomarán la poción cada noche y escribirán sus sueños en él. Deberán escribir todo lo que sueñen, incluso si no quieren que yo lo sepa"

"Usted… ¿va a leerlos?" preguntó Ron.

"Oh, sí." contestó Slughorn.

"¡Eso es privado!" protestó Hermione. "Los sueños son lo único que no podemos… controlar."

"Entiendo eso, pero…bueno, puse un hechizo de seguimiento de sus sueños mientras trabajaban. Así que si mienten, lo sabré."

Ron y Hermione lo observaron.

"¡No se preocupen, no es ilegal!," dijo el profesor alegremente en respuesta a su silencio. "Como sea y solo para advertirles, sus sueños deberán tener continuidad. Será como una historia que sigue cada noche y deberán tomar la poción cada noche, de lo contrario su calificación bajará. Y, otra vez, yo lo sabré. Por cierto, los sueños continuarán para tener la _misma_ línea de historia, si así lo quieren, mientras tonas la poción. Y, a menos que algo pase, ya sea eso de lo que más te arrepientes, o el cierre del tema que se trata tu sueño, podrías seguir teniendo el mismo sueño, por siempre."

"Entonces, teóricamente, si elegimos hacer la poción dentro de cincuenta años, ¿tendremos el sueños desde donde lo dejamos?"

"Exacto. Pero generalmente, las personas no eligen volver a hacer la poción otra vez. Me refiero a que, en ocasiones, los sueños son buenos, en ocasiones, malos. Nunca sabremos por qué pasan las cosas hasta que vemos que pudo haber sido. Realmente puede volverte loco" Slughorn revisó su reloj. "¡Hora de irse! Sus ampolletas estarán al lado se sus camas cuando vallan a dormir. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Que se diviertan! ¡Y escríbanlo!"

Como si tuvieran la maldita opción.

¿Qué tal? Ese Slugorn ¬¬ siempre manipulando las cosas. En el siguiente capítulo comienzan los sueños, por lo tanto comienza el punto clave de la historia.

Una última cosa antes de que dejen su Review :P habrán notado que dejé la siglas S.P.E.W. en lugar de P.E.D.D.O. esto fue por que no se me ocurrió una manera de traducir 'Seriously Pathetic Enamored Weasleys' y que quedara bien con las siglas en español u_u pero, si a ustedes se les ocurre una manera, háganmelo saber y con gusto editaré el capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, nos leemos en el siguiente :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ya vuelvo con el segundo capítulo, yeii!

**Disclaimer**: La trama le pertenece a writergirl8, quien me dio su autorización para traducir su historia. Todos los personajes y lugares relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y ni writergirl8 ni yo ganamos un solo sickle por hacer esto ;)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Los alumnos de sexto año salieron sintiéndose aprehensivos sobre la noche por venir. Estuvieron la mayor parte de la cena preguntándose que es lo que iban a ver. Ron sabía lo que Harry vería, y Harry también lo sabía: un mundo sin Voldemort, donde Harry tenía padres y no había absolutamente nada sobre la profecía, por que no había necesidad de ella. Y mientras Ron sabía con certeza lo que él mismo vería, estaba igualmente preocupado. Una parte de él quería verlo. La otra parte lo temía más de lo que temía a las Navidades en las que Tía Muriel los visitaba. Alrededor de la mesa, las chicas compartían lo que creían, verían en sus sueños. Cada chico estaba en silencio, comiendo su cena y continuamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Hermione estaba, obviamente, en la biblioteca. Los Gryffindor poco a poco se retiraron de la mesa, caminando hacia sus dormitorios como si fueran a su propio funeral. Ninguno se sentía como un Gryffindor, ya que todos estaban asustados. Esto era diferente, esto era grande. Era enfrentarse a su más profundamente lamentaban. Era ver lo que pudo haber pasado y lo que nunca sería. Ron sabía que la primera noche sería la peor, pero después mejoraría. Al menos, eso era lo que Slughorn había dicho. También había dicho, que la peor parte era darse cuanta de su más profundo deseo del corazón. Le había dicho a la clase que se trataba de una gran parte del camino para descubrir quiénes eran, por que podían aprender algo nuevo de ellos mismos. Mientras que las personas podían mentirse a sí mismos, los sueños no podían hacerlo del todo. Ron sabía lo que él vería, sí. Esa no era la parte que más le preocupaba. Lo que más le preocupaba era lo que podía pasar después… después…

"Necesito ir a la cama," dijo finalmente Ron. "No me puedo concentrar."

Casi esperaba que Hermione resoplara algo sobre que él nunca pudiera concentrarse, que era el por qué ella, prácticamente terminaba haciendo su tarea. En lugar de eso, obtuvo una mirada de Harry y un asentimiento con la cabeza. Los chicos subieron a su dormitorio, caminando tensos pero expectantes al mismo tiempo. Tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta, vieron pequeñas copas en las mesas, llenas con suficiente poción para una buena noche de sueño para una persona. Ron se puso su pijama sin quitar la vista del bello color de la poción. Parecía que la de él era la única poción con un buen color. Harry, habiendo trabajado con Neville, tenía una poción café como las aves. Ron levantó la copa lentamente. El delgado líquido se agitaba en las orillas, burlándose. Hermione se había ido a la cama horas antes. Ron se preguntaba si ella estaría ya soñando, y sobre qué se trataría su sueño mágicamente alterado. Probablemente algo sobre Viktor Krum. Ron básicamente había hecho ese pensamiento a un lado, pero el escuchar que Hermione lo había besado y después el escuchar a los profesores sobre su relación con Hermione, lo habían traído de vuelta con una ira renovada. Ron supuso que, dada la situación, probablemente debería estar enojado con Harry. Sus maestros también habían hablado sobre Harry y Hermione. Pero eso era difícil de hacer, por que una: Harry era su mejor amigo, y dos: no era lo que Harry había hecho, era lo que otros pensaban y suponían que _debía_ hacer. Harry era más valiente, más listo, más fuerte, más guapo y generalmente _mejor_ que Ron Weasley.

Ese pensamiento fue el que hizo que Ron, quisiera escapar de su mundo tan desesperadamente. En un rápido movimiento, deslizó la poción en su garganta y la bebió de un trago. Después se metió en la cama, corrió las cortinas y esperó que le llegara el sueño y así pausar una pesadilla y caer en un sueño.

OOOO

_Había invitado a Fleur Delacour al baile. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Debía haberse vuelto loco. A ciegas Ron subió a la Sala Común, creía que Ginny había estado a su lado en algún momento del camino, por que pudo oler la esencia familiar de su hermana junto a él, pero no le prestó atención. Cuando la voz de Harry se unió a la conversación. Ron mormuró unas cuantas cosas incoherentes para apaciguarlo. ¿Alguna vez lo superaría? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Hermione llegó para hablar con ellos y Ron decidió fijar su atención en ella, ya que estaba justo frente a él y eso significaba que podía evadir a los otros sin tener que voltear la cabeza, así que la miró, aparentemente ciego a todo lo demás. Pero no estaba ciego, podía ver muy bien. Y estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que vio. Su cabello de Hermione brillando en la luz de la sala común, con sus recientemente derechos dientes, su cara mostraba una madurez que nunca antes había tenido. Y, hablando del área de su boca, tenía los más bellos labios que cualquier chico se atreviera a posar sus ojos._

"_¡Hermione! ¡Tú eres una chica!" soltó Ron._

"_Sí bien notado," contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño._

"_Bueno, ¡podrías venir al baile con uno de nosotros!"_

_Su expresión cambió del enojo a la vergüenza, y se sonrojó._

"_Sí, de acuerdo," dijo cuando se repuso. Hubo una pausa. "Hum… ¿con cuál?_

_Harry sonrió._

"_Ve con Ron. Él es el que se dio cuenta de que eres una chica. Además, realmente él te hizo la pregunta"_

"_Sí, pero tú te verás más tonto que yo sin una pareja…"_

"_Gracias, Ron. Pero…"_

"_¡¿Podrían callarse?" dijo Hermione enojada. "¡No iré con ninguno de ustedes, si siguen intentando que valla con el otro!"_

"_Bien, entonces, ¿te gustaría elegir a uno de nosotros, Hermione?" preguntó inocentemente Ron. Ella volvió a sonrojarse._

"_No," murmuró. "Continúen." _

_Harry se levantó. "Ron, ve tú con Hermione al Baile de Navidad. Encontraré a alguien más," fue con Parvati y procedió a invitarla al baile. Volvió con un aspecto sombrío. "Ves, muy sencillo"_

"_Entonces, parece que iremos juntos." Dijo Ron volviéndose hacia Hermione. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas cuando asintió tímidamente. Ron, en cambio, no se veían tan afectado. "Bien, bueno, que bien que ya pasó"_

_De pronto, la expresión en el rostro de Hermione decayó. Suspiró y se levantó._

"_Iré a la biblioteca."_

_Ron regresó la mirada a ella._

"_Oh, iré contigo. Quiero un nuevo libro de Quidditch"_

_Salieron juntos, caminando en silencio por los pasillos. Ron, de pronto, fue conciente del hecho que en una semana estaría bailando lentamente con la chica. Miró abajo hacía su mano. Ahora, que ella era una chica, o mejor dicho ahora que el lo había notado, Ron era más conciente de lo cerca que caminaban y de lo oscuros que eran los pasillos y del hecho, que él podía tomar su mano sin siquiera moverse mucho. Sentía extraño el estómago y Ron se quejó internamente. ¿Se iba a sentir así cada vez que estuviera cerca de Hermione solo por que ahora ella era una chica? ¡Ella era su mejor amiga! Se conocían desde hace años. No era posible que sintiera algo por ella. Eso era absurdo. Era Hermione._

"_¿Ron?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Acabas de pasar la biblioteca."_

_Estaba oscuro, así que ella no podía notar su rubor, pero Ron no se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera estado emanando alguna especie de calor._

"_Oh, bueno, tengo muchas cosas en mente," dijo a la defensiva. "Y no vengo a la biblioteca tan a menudo como tú"_

_Hermione empujó la puerta, abriéndola y rodando los ojos en su entrañable manera, y lo adelantó hasta la mesa. Ahí, ella leía y Ron continuaba su línea de pensamientos previos. Entonces, no, el no sentía algo por la chica sentada frente a él. Era Hermione, solo Hermione, con su extraña adoración por los libros, su compulsión por contestar cada pregunta que hacían os maestros, sus mágicamente rectos dientes, sus preciosos ojos caoba, con su espeso, espeso cabello brillando atractivamente a la luz de las velas. No, el no sentía algo por ella. Nada de nada. Con todo, Ron se alegró cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Viktor Krum estaba de pie detrás de Hermione. Ella de volteó sorprendida, y él se inclinó._

"_¿Podemos hablarr?"_

_Hermione miró nerviosa a Ron, pero él no fue de ayuda. Él miraba a Viktor como si nunca antes en su vida hubiera visto algo más increíble. Hermione rodó los ojos a su amigo antes de asentir y levantarse. Viktor Krum la llevó hasta la esquina del pasillo y Ron aguzó el oído para escuchar la conversación de los otros dos._

"_He venido a la biblioteca, en varrias ocasiones, intentando obtener el corraje para hablarr contigo. Quise preguntarte más temprrano pero…" frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza aparentemente inseguro de por qué no le preguntó antes. Después se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Hermione. "Serría un honor, que fuerras conmigo al baile de Navidad"_

_Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Le lanzó una mirada a Ron, quién de inmediato miró hacia abajo, pretendiendo estar muy interesado en su libro._

"_Viktor, de verdad, lo siento mucho, pero ya acepté ir con alguien más." Dijo Hermione dulcemente._

"_Si tanto lo sientes, quizá ¿prreferirías irr conmigo y no con él?"_

_Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron más. Prácticamente emitía una luz rojiza con su rubor._

"_No," contesto en voz baja, miró otra vez hacia Ron. Él la miraba en completo shock, sin siquiera molestándose en ocultarlo, o esconder el hecho de que había estado escuchando. ¿Alguien acababa de elegirlo sobre Viktor Krum? "Creo que este chico es mi mejor elección para ir al baile. Aunque, gracias. Me halaga que me hays considerado"._

_Viktor asintió y se fue. Hermione suspiró, aclaró la garganta y regresó a sentarse._

"_¿Y, de qué hablaron?" preguntó Ron casualmente. Hermione lo miró, con ojos brillantes de risa._

"_Oh, no pretendas que no escuchaste."_

_Ron le sonrió._

"_Bien, sí lo hice."_

_Después frunció el ceño._

"_Pero, ¿por qué?"_

"_¿Por qué, qué?" preguntó Hermione, mientras tomaba un libro y lo hojeaba. Esta vez, era su turno de hablar casualmente._

"_Me elegiste," dijo Ron quedamente. "¿Por qué no solo lo elegiste a él? Y decirme que no querías ir conmigo. Lo hubiera entendido."_

_Por supuesto, probablemente hubiera tenido algunos problemas, pero hubieran sido problemas platónicos. Hermione, mientras tanto, lo estaba mirando intensamente. Él le regresó la mirada. Finalmente, Hermione suspiró._

"_Tú… Te hubieras reído de mí si te contaba. Todo hubiera cambiado."_

_Todo hubiera cambiado… ¿Él le gustaba? Pero…no, era completamente ridículo. Ilusiones. No, no, ni siquiera ilusiones, por que si lo eran, entonces eso significaba que Ron quería gustarle a Hermione. Y no lo quería realmente. No, eso sería muy raro. Mataría su amistad. Ella no le gustaba._

_Había muchas cosas que Ron quería u necesitaba decir en ese momento, que su mejor amiga se ruborizaba esperándolo expectante. En lugar de eso, Ron dijo, "Oh, entonces, de acuerdo." Y volvió a mirar su libro. ¿Era su imaginación, o Hermione lucía decepcionada? No, debí ser él. Debería pedir prestadas las gafas de Harry alguna vez._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

¿Qué tal el sueño de Ron? Jeje, supongo que a estas alturas ya saben qué es lo que el más lamenta, ¿verdad?

Por cierto, cuando estaba arreglando los detalles de la nueva historia, puse el nombre de Rose en lugar del de Ron, pero gracias a la autora de la historia pude darme cuenta, lo cuál en el momento me cayó de maravilla, ya que había estado buscándola en el inicio y no pude encontrarla :P

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no se olviden de dejar un review, contándome que les parece la historia.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ya vuelvo con otro capítulo yeii! Nos leemos al final

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a writergirl8 quien ha sido muy linda al darme su autorización para traducirla. Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a JK Rowling, nosotras solo los utilizamos para divertirnos un poco

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ron despertó abruptamente. Se quedó recostado en su cama durante unos minutos, cómodo bajo sus sábanas calientes y con su pijama, pero después recordó lo que había visto durante la noche y se levantó con grandes ojos abiertos. No era como que él no lo hubiera visto venir. Él sabía que era que lo que más lamentaba en su vida era no haber invitado a Hermione al Baile de Navidad. ¿Realmente, qué más había que lamentar? ¿Todo sobre sus hermanos y sus logros? Tal vez, él habría soñado con eso antes de cuarto grado. Pero después de eso, nunca habría vuelta atrás. A veces, el enamorarse de Hermione parecía lo único. Como si nunca hubiera amado a alguien más. Era algo como sentirse hambriento. Cuando estaba hambriento, Ron quería comida, y no dejaba de quererla hasta hacer comido, entonces ya no la necesitaba más. Ron pensó que esa era una buena analogía haciendo a un lado el hecho que nunca tendría suficiente de Hermione. Tal vez desenamorarse, por otra parte, era como saciarse de comida. Tal vez, en una relación, desenamorarse era como haber terminado de comer y las únicas relaciones que funcionaban eran aquellas por las que te esforzabas. Aquellas que sabían como cheesecake y que incluso cuando estabas demasiado lleno para seguir comiendo, lo hacías, por que era cheesecake. Y el cheesecake es delicioso.

Necesitaba ayuda. Esta era la cosa más tonta que había hecho. ¿Comparar el amor con el cheesecake? Ron no podía recordar dónde estaban sus pensamientos antes de ese último. Ahora, lo único que sabía era que quería desayunar. Salió de la cama y se vistió para el día escolar, tratando de alcanzar a escuchar la conversación que mantenían Seamus y Dean sobre sus sueños. Harry y Neville debían haber despertado ya, pero ninguno había salido de la cama aún. Y Ron pensaba saber el por qué. Sus sueños serían los más duros de todos. Ambos habrían tenido sueños relacionados con sus padres, ¿o no? Harry podría haber soñado que sus padres nunca fueron asesinados por Voldemort. Y Neville que sus padres nunca habían sido torturados. No teniendo idea sobre qué podrían tratarse los sueños de Seamus y Dean, podría decirse que Ron se sentía más curioso por escuchar sus explicaciones. Pero era interesante pensar en qué sería de Neville habiendo sido criado por su mamá y papá. Y era aún más interesante pensar en lo que sería del mundo, teniendo que Harry no fuera el Elegido, o si Voldemort nunca hubiera escuchado la profecía. Pero en realidad, Ron no pensaba que Harry fuera a hablar de eso, por lo que él había decidido robar el diario de sueños de Harry en los días siguientes. Hablando de eso. Ron tomó su diario para bajar con él, para el desayuno, solo por si acaso. Después corrió bajando las escaleras y entró a la sala común. El único ocupante era Hermione y estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo hacia la chimenea sin fuego.

"¿Hermione?" dijo Ron cauteloso. Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos no brillaban. Se veía algo cansada. Si la versión de Ron en el sueño, de solo catorce años, había pensado que Hermione parecía madura, no era nada comparada a cómo lucía ahora. Ron comenzó a sonreís al ver la manera en la que su cabello sobresalía. Obviamente, no se había molestado en cepillarlo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Ron tampoco se había cepillado. Pensó que probablemente se veía ridículo. No llevaba puesta su túnica, solo vestía su pantalón y el suéter de la escuela, que estaba fuera de su pantalón y su la parte baja de su camisa sobresalía adelante y atrás, pero no en los lados. Y sobre su cabello…

Hermione se levantó, sonriéndole débilmente. Caminó lentamente hasta él, viéndolo a los ojos. Despacio sondeó su rostro, y después, sonando cansada, resopló:

"Tu cabello luce como si se incendiara."

Era temprano en la mañana, y el sol se filtraba por las ventanas. Ron estaba parado en la parte más brillante de la sala, como si estuviera bajo un foco. Y Hermione estaba ahí con él. Ninguno se movió. Los ojos de Hermione se posaban en su cabello, los de Ron se posaban en su rostro. Y estaban teniendo su primer _momento_ en un largo tiempo. Un momento en la sala común, la vacía sala común, donde nadie sabría lo que pasaba, salvo ellos. ¿Y que había de malo, si Ron se agachaba y la besaba? El podía alegar que era un daño colateral de la poción si ella se enojaba. Era algo así. Mientras la miraba, se preguntaba una vez más en qué había soñado ella. Le asustaba tanto que desesperadamente quería saberlo. Ella lo asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Sus sentimientos por ella, lo aterraban más, que la idea de enfrentarse a Voldemort cara a cara.

"¡Ron-Ron!"

La voz de Lavender se escuchó desde las escaleras de las chicas y Hermione se paralizó. Se alejó rápidamente de Ron, tropezando con el sofá en su intento de alejarse de él. Para cuando Lavender bajó corriendo las escaleras y llegó a Ron para darle un gran abrazo, Hermione ya había salido por el agujero del retrato y Ron estaba muy solo. ¡Dios!, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer con Lavender? Su sueño le había dicho que su más profundo remordimiento era no estar junto a Hermione. Y había estado pensando en besarla. ¡Oh, Señor! Realmente era un pendejo. Era el más grande pendejo de toda la historia. ¿Cómo era posible que continuara saliendo con Lavender? Y aún más, ¿Qué iba a decir si ella preguntaba por qué la botaba?

"_Oh, Lav-Lav, ¿no lo sabías? Estoy enamorado de tu compañera de cuarto, ¿te importaría hablarle bien de mí?_

Sí, muy probable. Ron tomó la mano de Lavender miserablemente y salió de la sala común justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la marea mañanera de alumnos que bajaban por las escaleras. Se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, y Ron sacó su diario y su pluma tan pronto como se sentó en la mesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Lavender frunciendo el ceño.

"Escribiendo en mi diario de sueños." Respondió el chico. "Quiero escribirlo mientras está fresco."

"¿Puedo leerlo cuando termines, Ron-Ron?" preguntó agitando las pestañas.

"Emm, no" contestó Ron, pasando su pluma sobre el papel. Escribió rápido, ansioso por comenzar a desayunar y ansioso por alejar el texto del alcance de Lavender lo más pronto posible. Pareció que la chica se resignó a que no podría leer lo que él había escrito, por que después de un momento comenzó a chismorrear con Parvati. Aliviado, Ron guardó sus cosas y después miró alrededor de la mesa. Hermione garabateaba en su diario furiosamente. Tenía una mancha de tinta en la nariz. Y, si Ron la conocía, también tendría manchas de tinta en las manos. Generalmente, Hermione escribía pulcramente, pero cuando escribía _así_, la tinta prácticamente volaba por los aires. Esa era una de las osas que Ron amaba de ella. Una de las cosas que demostraban cuán apasionada era con más o menos _todo_.

Durante clases, los profesores tuvieron inconvenientes al tratar de que los estudiantes dejaran de hablar sobre sus sueños. O, más bien, molestando acerca de sus sueños. Ninguno quería compartirlos, después de todo, era algo personal. Pero todos querían saber qué era lo que los demás veían. Y así comenzó una guerra de las mismas palabras siendo repetidas una y otra vez, en gritos, susurros y notas pasadas de una mano a otra bajo la mesa.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste, compañero?" preguntó Ron, imaginando que era mejor entrar en el espíritu de las cosas. Harry solamente negó con la cabeza.

"Pienso que debes saber la esencia de mi sueño, solo conociéndome, pero no quiero adentrarme en detalles. ¿Quieres decirme de qué se trató el tuyo?"

"No."

Y eso fue todo. Otras personas, sin embargo, usaron sus métodos para preguntar a todos los del año, y si la persona no les decía, continuaban preguntando hasta que la persona cedía. Cuando Ernie Macmillan no paraba de preguntarle a Ron sobe su sueño, Ron finalmente le dijo:

"Soñé que era Draco Malfoy, ¿okay? ¡Mi más profundo remordimiento es que no soy Draco Malfoy!"

El pobre de Ernie no estaba seguro si Ron hablaba en serio o no, así que se quedó ahí parado con la boca abierta hasta que Ron sacudió la cabeza con cansancio y le dijo:

"Estoy bromeando."

Ernie asintió, pero se fue y dejó de molestar preguntando a los otros sobre qué habían soñado. Ron pensó que tal vez Ernie estaba preocupado de encontrarse con alguien que realmente _hubiera_ soñado ser Draco Malfoy. Eso era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera. Además, algunas cosas, como los más profundos y oscuros remordimientos, eran mejor mantenerlos en secreto. Con todo, Ron estuvo feliz cuando llegó el final del día. Si había algo en lo que todos los de sexto año estaban de acuerdo, era el hecho de que dormir se había vuelto más interesante que un fin de semana en Hogsmeade y un juego de Quidditch juntos. Y eso era decir mucho, Parecía que Slughorn les había hecho un favor a _todos_ haciendo que dormir fuera una cosa más interesante. En lugar de la usual postergación, los estudiantes se apresuraron a hacer su tarea y la sala común estuvo vacía de alumnos de sexto año antes de las siete de la noche. Nunca había habido una lucha para las regaderas y los baños y nunca antes los alumnos estuvieron más ansiosos de entrar en la cama. Finalmente, Ron pudo lograrlo por si mismo después de varios incidentes menores, incluyendo en el que Harry había resbalado por un charco de agua que Dean había derramado en la prisa por lavar su cara y en el que Neville accidentalmente había utilizado el cepillo de dientes de Seamus. Ron bebió su poción rápidamente y se arrastró hasta su cama, después cerró los ojos. Casi inmediatamente comenzó a soñar.

_Viendo que faltaba una semana para el Baile de Navidad, cuando Ron había invitado a Hermione, ella había tenido muy poco tiempo para prepararse, había estado pasando menos tiempo con Harry y Ron y más con Ginny. En varias ocasiones se sentaron frente a la chimenea durante la noche, sonriendo y riendo y a menudo gesticulando hacia su cabello, ropa o caras, y Ron solo se sentaba ahí, luchando con sus emociones y tratando de convencerse de que no sentía algo por Hermione. Con eso dicho, Ron estuvo complacido cuando la fecha de Baile llegó. Estaba seguro que, una vez que viera a Hermione con algo que no fuera su uniforme y vestida con ropa formal, se daría cuenta de que no era tan hermosa y pronto dejaría de pensar en ella tanto como lo había hecho los últimos días. El día del Bale, ella había abandonado la pelea de bolas de nieve para comenzar a prepararse, cinco horas antes, sin embargo Ron había comenzado a perder las esperanzas sobre su teoría. Subió las escaleras y tomó un baño. Cuando se hubo puesto su traje de gala, Ron se había convencido de que Hermione era la chica más fea en la que posaría sus ojos y que tenía billones de defectos de personalidad imperdonables. Así que mientras estaba frente al espejo, tratando en vano de arreglar su túnica, no estaba, para nada, alarmado de escuchar la voz de Hermione flotando por las escaleras, llamándolo._

"_¿Ron, vas a venir?" pregunto subiendo las escaleras._

"_Sí, casi estoy listo, Hermione. Merlín, aguarda…"_

_Pero se detuvo en seco, por que ella acababa de aparecer en el espejo detrás de él, vistiendo su vestido de gala. Y se veía hermosa. Impresionante. Hermosa. Bonita no era suficiente para describir la manera en que sus ropas de seda azul revoloteaban por su cuerpo, la forma en la que su maquillaje acentuaba cada facción en la manera en que debían acentuarse y la manera en que su buen peinado enmarcaba su rostro. Mientras ella le sonreía en el espejo con sus recientemente derechos dientes, Ron olvidó su nombre, su apellido, dónde estaba y a dónde se dirigía. Incluso de olvidó de su horrible traje. Todo de lo que sabía era de Hermione y el hecho de que su mejor amiga era, siendo honestos, la chica más increíble del mundo, y que, esta noche, ella era suya, toda suya, sólo de él. Dándose cuenta de que lo miraba de manera extraña, esperando a que dijera algo, Ron aclaró la garganta e hizo un sonido que salió cómo: 'Nyuhu'. Hermione hizo un sonido simpático._

"_En seri, Ron, no está tan mal."_

_Sin saber de que la chica hablaba, Ron dijo: "Emm… ¿quién no está tan mal?"_

"_Tu túnica de gala." Respondió con un tono de '¿no es eso obvio?'_

_De pronto comprendió. Ella pensó que estaba paralizado en miedo por su horrible túnica, cuando realmente lo que lo paralizaba de miedo era darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga. Pero sabiendo que no quería que ella lo notara, decidió continuar con lo de la ropa. Se miró la ropa en el espejo, hizo una mueca y dijo:_

"_Te equivocas, es horrenda. No puedo andar en público con esto. Debemos… debemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche" dijo esperanzado. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que Hermione hizo fue reír gentilmente y caminar hasta que estuvo frente a él._

"_Por supuesto que no. No vamos a perdernos esta maravillosa oportunidad de mezcla internacional solo por tu túnica" tomó la parte deshilachada de su manga y la levantó para poder verla. "Déjame adivinar," dijo despacio. "¿Trataste de quitar el encaje?" Ron asintió, viéndola sin parpadear. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa. "Quítatelo." Ordenó. Ron obedeció y la dejo sobre su cama. Se sintió extremadamente estúpido parado junto a ella en pantalones y una camisa blanca cuando ella estaba en su hermoso vestido, pero a Hermione parecía no importarle. Golpeó su nariz con su varita antes de alargar las mangas y recortar los puños. Arregló el cuello también, y lo dejó tal que todos los extremos quedarán ordenados. Con un movimiento final de varita, se aseguró que el traje oliera bien, en lugar del brusco, viejo y mohoso olor que poseía antes. Después, sonriendo, le regresó el traje._

"_¡Eres fantástica!" Dijo entusiasmado Ron, deslizando la túnica sobre su cabeza._

"_Creo que ya lo has dicho antes, pero gracias otra vez."_

"_Ya que estas en eso, ¿puedes cambiarla de color?"_

_Hermione rió._

"_Oh, Ron. Vamos, no puedo hacer tu vida más sencilla. Debemos tener _un poco _de humillación frente a todo el colegio."_

"_Hermione, eso lo lograremos tan pronto como comience a bailar."_

_Ella levantó un dedo y lo puso sobre la manga de Ron, moviéndolo sobre la tela antes de hablar, como si nunca la hubiera interrumpido._

"_Además, creo que se ve linda, me gusta el color. Te queda"_

"_¿Entonces, no te avergonzará tener al chico peor vestido? ¿No me cambiarás por Krum?"_

_Hermione rió entre dientes. Cuando habló, no lo miró a los ojos._

"_Oh, Ron. Tú no sabes nada."_

_Después dijo, brillantemente:_

"_Lo importante es que, puedes avergonzarme, pero nunca podrás avergonzarme _completamente_. Siempre hay una pequeña parte de mí que me recuerda el gran chico que eres incluso cuando eres más imbécil que Percy."_

"_Ouch." Dijo Ron haciendo una mueca burlona. Hermione Rió._

"_Vamos, vayámonos. Tenemos un Baile al cuál asistir"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bueno que tal, ¿eh? Ya comienza en Baile ¡Que emoción!

Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que han añadido la historia a favoritos y a alertas, de verdad que me alegran el día :)

**LuGrint: **al ir avanzando los capítulos también veremos los sueños desde el punto de vista de Hermione, no te preocupes. La historia en inglés ya tiene 15 capítulos, su autora me dijo que tiene planeado que sean 21 así que ya le falta poco para terminar.

Espero terminar de traducir el siguiente capítulo hoy mismo, y así poder subirlo de una buena vez, sino lo haré mañana n_n

Espero que dejen sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.

La historia le pertenece a writergirl8 quién me ha dado su autorización para traducirla.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Que momento tan inconveniente para despertar. Ron se sentía casi enojado con su subconsciente por hacerle esto. ¡Casi se encontraban en el Baile de Navidad! ¡Él quería ver la expresión de Krum cuando viera a quién había elegido Hermione en su lugar! Y quería ver a quién había llevado el cabronazo en lugar de Hermione. También quería ver que se sentía bailar lentamente con su compañera, por que, hasta el día de hot, él nunca había bailado lentamente con la chica. De hecho, no había bailado lentamente con nadie antes. Era un poco patético. Pero había pasado todo el Baile de Navidad quejándose y gruñendo de Hermione. Había pasado frente a él y el sabía lo que realmente se había perdido. Con estos sueños, él sería capaz de experimentarlo propiamente. Y él siempre había querido experimentarlo propiamente. _Había _parecido tan divertido…

Ron se inclinó y revisó su reloj. Merlín, era temprano. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba despierto. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su sueño se terminó tan pronto? Seguía despertándose temprano, y generalmente le agradaba dormir hasta tarde. Era casi como si… pero no. Eso era ridículo. Ron salió de la cama y se apresuró a vestirse. Tomó su diario y salió rumbo a la sala común. Y ahí estaba ella. Hermione Granger sentada en el sillón, escribiendo en su diario de sueños con su rostro pacífico. Estaba sonriendo, una pequeña sonrisita, y se le veía cómoda y feliz. Ron miró alrededor. Sí, ella era la única otra persona despierta ¿Qué podía significar esto? ¿Era por que habían hecho juntos la poción, y por eso tenían que despertar al mismo tiempo? Parecía que cualquiera que despertara primero arrastraría al otro fuera del sueño. Esto explicaba las levantadas tan temprano de Ron los últimos dos días.

"¿Hermione?" dijo despacio. Ella levantó la mirada. Cuando lo vio, su sonrisa se volvió más grande. Entonces, se sonrojó y dejó de sonreír. Ron, pretendiendo no darse cuenta, se sentó en el sillón junto a ella. Ella se movió hasta que estuvieron en cada extremo. Ron, rodó los ojos. Era ridículo. "¿Sabes algo sobre dos personas despertando al mismo tiempo por la poción?" preguntó mirándola directamente. Ella se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la boca.

"¿Eso ha estado pasando?"

Ron asintió.

"¿Sinceramente crees que quiero despertar a esta hora de la mañana?"

Hermione bajó su mano y mordió su labio inferior. Sentada así, casi parecía aniñada. Mordiendo su labio, pensando mucho y su expresión culpable.

"Pondré mi alarma más tarde," decidido y la vista se desvaneció.

"Gracias," dijo Ron muy agradecido. "Pero, ¿sabes por qué?"

Hermione asintió.

"Si los porcionistas están experimentando exactamente el mismo sueño por qué sienten el mismo remordimiento, despertarán al mismo tiempo. De esa manera, ninguno estará adelantado al otro en…"

De pronto pareció entrar en Hermione que eso significaba que ellos estaban teniendo el mismo sueño, y lo que eso significaba. Sus ojos se abrieron, los de Ron igual, y estuvieron viéndose uno al otro con incertidumbre durante unos minutos. La urgencia de besar a Hermione nunca habían sido tan fuertes, y las uñas de Ron se estaban clavando en la palma de su mano. ¡Ella estaba viendo lo mismo que él! ¡Ella quería la misma cosa que él! ¡Su más grande remordimiento era no haber ido al Baile de Navidad con él! ¡Con _él_!

"Hermione-"

"¡No!" dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. "Basta. No te hablo, Ron, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pero-"

Pero Hermione meneó la cabeza y salió rápidamente de la Sala Común. Ron la miró. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía salir tras ella? Pero ella no era su novia. Ella podría haberlo sido… pero él _tenía_ una novia. Él estaba besuquén… ejem, saliendo, con Lavender Brown. Y un chico no podía tener dos novias. Eso era incluso peor que tener una novia y estar irrevocablemente enamorado de tu mejor amiga, quién no habla contigo por que estás saliendo con dicha novia. Oh, Merlín, estaba jodido. Ron se sentó en el sillón y escribió en su diario de sueños hasta que Hatty y sus otros compañeros despertaron. Entonces colocó su diario de vuelta en el dormitorio y volvió abajo a tiempo para escuchar una voz llamando esas dos maravillosas palabras:

"¡Ron-Ron!"

Ron consideró el correr, pero oh, bueno. Ella ya lo había visto, y si corría ahora parecería un completo idiota. Así que la dejo besarlo por unos momentos hasta que se separó, diciendo que estaba hambriento. Aunque en realidad no lo estaba. Los sueños estaban provocando que perdiera el apetito. Una vez que llegó al desayuno, comió una pieza de pan tostado para complacer a Lavender, pero estaba notablemente menos hambriento que de costumbre. De hecho, la mayoría de los de sexto año estaban menos hambrientos que de costumbre. Los Jefes de Casa parecían darse cuenta de eso también (todos excepto Snape), e iban alrededor de las mesas urgiendo a los alumnos para que comieran. De vez en cuando, alguno miraba a Slughorn con semblante molesto, y él dejaba de mirar y rápidamente se volvía muy interesado en su comida. Lejos en la mesa, Hermione estaba mirando a la pared con una expresión en blanco en su rostro, y sus cejas en un pequeño ceño fruncido. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, y casi parecía que escuchaba a Neville, pero Ron podía decir que no lo hacía dado a la manera en la que sus ojos lo pasaban por alto. Reprimiendo una risa, Ron se levantó y la llamó tocándole el hombro para despertarla de su ensoñación, mientras hacía su camino fuera del Comedor. Él ya se había ido al momento en el que Hermione miró alrededor para saber quién había sido, pero su mirada pronto se encontró con la de él y Ron tragó saliva. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que había sido él quién la había llamado? ¿Acaso tenía ojos en la espalda? ¿Significaba eso que se convertiría en maestra?

Ron fue directamente a su clase de Transformaciones, e incluso llegó antes que McGonagall. Pasó cerca de diez minutos sentado ahí solo pensando, y era el único hasta que Hermione entró también. Con una mirada hacia él, parecía que estaba apunto de dar media vuelta y salir. Ron levantó las manos.

"¡Hey! Tregua, ¿okay?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"No estoy diciendo que debas comenzar a hablarme otra vez. Solo- juro que no te hablaré a menos que estemos trabajando juntos en clase o tú me hables primero." Su voz bajo. "Nunca quise que me odiaras. O que tuvieras miedo de hablarme, o lo que sea que te hizo dejar de hacerlo."

"No te tengo miedo," dijo Hermione, alzándose cuán alta era. Ron quería puntuar que si él tenía miedo de ella, entonces ella debería tener miedo de él, pero se mantuvo callado, como había dicho en su promesa. Se quedaron algo cómodos ahí hasta que el resto de la clase y McGonagall llegaron. Siguió siendo difícil mantener sus pensamientos alejados de Hermione, y Ron tuvo más problemas de los usuales para poner atención en clase, que ya era decir mucho. Después de la cena, quería ir a la cama alrededor de las seis, pero Harry razonó con él, diciéndole que tendría la oportunidad de dormir más durante la mañana. Así que Ron aceptó tener un par de juegos de ajedrez con Harry, y después fue a besar a Lavender cuando ella insistió. Finalmente, cerca de las diez, se cansó de imaginar que estaba besando a Hermione, así que se quitó de encima a su novia y se fue a su dormitorio. Estaba demasiado ansioso para molestarse en ponerse el pijama, así que solamente se quitó los zapatos, entró a la cama y se quedó dormido instantáneamente.

_Estaba tomando su mano. Buen Merlín, ¡él estaba tomando su mano! Ronald Weasley no tenía la menor idea de cómo había pasado, pero nunca antes en su vida había sido tan feliz. Apretando los ojos cerrados, trató de recordar como habían llegado a eso. Cuando caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, no se habían tomado de las manos, aunque _habían_ caminado muy cerca uno del otro. Y tampoco se habían tomado de las manos, cuando Hermione saludó a Viktor Krum, quién se veía un poco triste mientras estaba junto a Padma Patil. No se habían tomado de la mano mientras disfrutaban de su cena, hablando de todo desde los maestros, ajedrez, libros hasta Quidditch. Pero ahora, mientras estaban alrededor de la pista de baile, viendo a Harry pelear con los pasos de baile, sus manos estaban fuertemente entrelazadas. Ron no estaba seguro si había sido él quién tomó la mano de Hermione o si ella había tomado la de él, pero sí sabía de que ambos habían estado contentos con lo sencillo que fue hablar con el otro sin Harry alrededor. Esa era una de las cosas que le preocupaban a Ron. Sin embargo, lo hicieron de maravilla. Ella rió de sus bromas, él comió todo lo que ella dijo, y fue perfecto. Un simple vistazo a Hermione le dijo a Ron que ella estaba sonriendo de manera similar a él._

"_¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó Hermione. "Ésta es más rápida."_

_Ron parpadeó. Realmente no se había dado cuenta que la canción había cambiado. Todos estaban en la pista, y él y Hermione estaban parados ahí, aún tomados de la mano._

"_Er- claro." Dijo Ron, aclarando la garganta. "Sé, eso sería genial."_

_Él y Hermione se dirigieron a la pista y miraron a su alrededor, después se miraron uno al otro._

"_No soy bueno en esto" dijeron al unísono y después rieron._

"_Soy mejor en baile de salón," aclaró Hermione. "Mi papá solía bailar así conmigo cuando era más pequeña."_

"_Yo soy malísimo en todo, "admitió Ron. "¿Tal vez solo debamos copiar lo que los demás están haciendo?"_

_Miró alrededor. La mayoría de sus compañeros estudiantes estaban brincando de arriba abajo, con las manos en el aire y su cabello volando en todas direcciones. Después de aclarar la garganta, Ron intentó copiar su estilo de baile. Un pequeño bufido lo hizo voltear, e inmediatamente notó que Hermione reía tan fuerte que sostenía su costado. Ron cruzó sus brazos._

"_Oh, ¿tú puedes hacerlo mejor?"_

"_No, pero al menos yo no lo intenté." Rió Hermione._

"_Vamos, me lo debes."_

"_No. Absolutamente no."_

"_Te haré cosquillas"_

"_¡Ron!" dijo Hermione, horrorizada_

"_Sé dónde eres cosquilluda. Te haré cosquillas"_

_Hermione suspiró. Después saltó con las manos en el aire, viéndose igual de idiota que Ron estaba seguro, se había visto él momentos antes._

"_¿Estás feliz?" dijo ella ruborizándose._

"_Extremadamente."_

_Hermione levantó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Ven. Vámonos" Tomó la mano de Ron._

"_¿A dónde?"_

"_Ummm…" Hermione vio una cesta de uvas en la mesa de los refrescos, y tiró a Ron hasta ahí. Después de tomarlas, lo arrastró hasta el patio. Viendo una pared en cual recargarse, los dos se dirigieron hasta ahí. "Parece que lo hicieron caliente para que así, las personas quisieran estar aquí afuera." Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano que Ron le ofreció para ayudarla a sentarse. "Gracias."_

"_Entonces…" dijo Ron llevándose una uva a la boca. "¿Por qué estamos sentados recargados en una pared?"_

_Hermione puso sus pies frente a ella y rodeó sus rodillas con su brazo. Puso la cesta entre los dos._

"_Lanzamos las uvas. Cada vez que no atrapemos una con la boca, tenemos que responder una pregunta que la otra persona haga. Honestamente." _

"_Si no te conociera, Hermione, diría que suena endemoniadamente como verdad o reto. Pero no lo es, porque estás muy arriba de eso._

"_¿De dónde sacas el reto aquí?"_

"_Te reto a atrapar esta uva con la boca," improvisó Ron, lanzándola hacia Hermione, instantáneamente, su boca se abrió y la uva entró. Ron la miró, aturdido. "¿Has… has estado practicando?"_

_Hermione se atragantó._

"_No seas ridículo, Ron"_

"_Bueno…"_

_Hermione aventó una uva hacia él. La uva golpeó su nariz y rebotó. Ron alzó una ceja._

"_No estaba listo. Y golpeaste mi nariz. Otra vez."_

"_No. Mi pregunta. Okay… el año pasado, cuando no podía encontrar mi libro de Aritmancia durante once días antes de mi examen, ¿tú lo robaste?"_

_Ron rodó los ojos._

"_Pudiste preguntarme cualquier cosa, ¿y es esa la que elijes"_

_Hermione se encogió de hombros._

"_Responde, Ron"_

"_Sí, fui yo."_

"_Okay." Dijo Hermione fácilmente. E hizo un gesto para que le lanzara una uva. Ron lo hizo. Ella la atrapó. Y así estuvieron por un momento, con ambos cachando las uvas, pero con muchas pérdidas cercanas, la mayoría por parte de Ron. Hermione estaba feliz de mofarse de él, y estaba en la mitad de ello cuando perdió su primera uva. "¡Uhg1" dijo enojada. "Ron, esa me pegó en el ojo. No cuenta."_

"_No hay reglas en el juego, Hermione. Mi pregunta."_

"_Bien."_

"_¿Te gusta algún apodo?" preguntó Ron. "No creo que te haya llamado con algún apodo, pero tu nombre es muy largo."_ _Notando la mirada de su rostro, Ron añadió, "¡No que no sea hermoso! ¡Es el nombre más precioso en el mundo!"_

_Ruborizándose y sonriendo, Hermione consideró la pregunta._

"_Bueno, odio Herms y Hermy. Tampoco me gusta Mi, suena muy posesivo. Pero supongo que Mione no me molesta tanto como los otros. Así que, solo si es absolutamente necesario, puedes llamarme Mione," decidió. "Pero nadie más. No lo hagas junto a Harry, o querrá llamarme Mione también."_

_Y le lanzó la siguiente uva. Ron, por supuesto, falló, por que estaba muy sorprendido por la respuesta de Hermione._

"_Bien," dijo Hermione con aire de suficiencia. "He estado esperando para pregunta esto. Segundo año. ¿Por qué hechizaste a Malfoy por mi cuando tu varita estaba tan mal?"_

_Ron alzó una ceja._

"_Él te llamó sangre sucia. Pensé que mi motivo habría sido bastante obvio."_

"_Oh," dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada. "Sí. Cierto. Bueno, creí que podía haber otro motivo. Claramente, estaba equivocada."_

"_Eres mi mejor amiga," le dijo Ron. "Eructaría babosas otra vez por ti, si tuviera que hacerlo"_

"_Bien," dijo Hermione satisfecha. "Yo también lo haría, aunque te haría voltearte para que no pudieras ver. No es algo muy atractivo a la vista."_

"_Gracias," dijo sarcásticamente Ron._

"_De nada," Hermione le regresó el tono sarcástico. Y la siguiente cosa que Ron supo, fue que se estaban besando. Sus labios sobre los de ella, y Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño ruido de sorpresa. No lo había visto venir. Sin embargo, Ron lo tomó como una señal de que ella no quería besarlo. Se retiró abruptamente, y gracias a eso su beso duró aproximadamente dos segundos máximo. Los sorprendidos ojos de Hermione siguió a Ron mientras el se retiraba de ella, sus piernas golpeando la pared, su cara rojo brillante. Ron se escondió con sus manos, negando con la cabeza._

"_¿Ron?"_

"_Lo siento," murmuró Ron. "Creí… creí que querías besarme."_

"_Oh" dijo Hermione quedamente. Después, tras unos minutos, "Pero… ¡sí _quería_! Sí quería, Ron solo estaba sorprendida."_

_Él la miró, su cabeza aún entre las rodillas. _

"_¿Lo juras?," No lo dices solo para disminuir la semejanza de mi cara con mi ropa, ¿verdad?"_

"_Lo juro," dijo Hermione riendo. "Mira, lo probaré. Podemos volver a hacerlo. Bésame otra vez. Prometo ser buena."_

_Ron se sonrojó._

"_No, no puedo besarte ahora. No hay nada romántico en eso."_

"_¿Romance?" dijo Hermione, alzando las cejas. "¿Tú? ¿Ronald Weasley?"_

"_Bueno, hace unos minutos, _tuve _que besarte. Pero ahora tengo que sorprenderte otra vez."_

"_Oh," dijo una complacida Hermione. Y entonces, "¿Qué si yo te beso?"_

"_Bueno, eso-"_

_Pero se vio interrumpido, por que ella ya lo había hecho. Fue más largo que el primero, pero no por mucho. Era la especie de beso casto que los inexpertos de catorce años pueden experimentar. Ron reprimió una sonrisa tonta y Hermione estaba teniendo un difícil momento escondiendo su alegría. Revisó su reloj para ocultarla._

"_¡Oh, Merlín! Casi acaba el baile… pobre Harry. ¡Lo abandonamos por completo!"_

"_Hmmm. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento."_

_Hermione parecía como si lo fuera a regañar, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa._

"_Yo tampoco. Oh, Dios, Ron. Solo tú."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Solo tú puedes hacerme sentir bien por hacer las cosas irresponsables y dejar de lado a nuestro amigo."_

"_Oh. Sí, soy un tipo con muchos talentos." _

_Se acercaban al gran Comedor, y Ron podía ver a la multitud en la pista de baile. La canción parecía ser un lindo vals, y en la pista había, en su mayoría, adultos. Con una mirada, Ron y Hermione se comunicaron que a ninguno le apetecía bailar eso. En su lugar, se dedicaron a buscar a Harry. Su amigo, estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos bancos, mirando a Cho bailando con Cedric, con rostro de piedra._

"_¿Cómo ha ido tu noche?" le preguntó Hermione gentilmente, sentándose junto a él. Ron se sentó en el otro lado. Sin poder resistirse, le sonrió a Hermione. Ella sonrió a su vez._

"_Horrible," replicó Harry. "Parvati me dejó por que la estaba ignorando."_

"_¿Te importaba mucho?" preguntó Hermione, tratando de ser comprehensiva._

"_No. ¿Cómo estuvo su noche?"_

"_Genial." Dijo Ron._

"_Increíble." Concordó Hermione._

"_¡Oye, adivina qué, Harry! Nos…" Hermione pisó fuertemente el pie de Ron "¡Ouch!" _

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Harry volteando a ver a sus dos amigos._

"_Nos escapamos y no bailamos. Por eso Ron está tan feliz" respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros._

"_¿Y no pudieron dejar que me uniera?" gruñó Harry._

"_Era una especie de cosa de dos personas." Dijo Ron sonriendo. Hermione lo miró y la sonrisa desapareció._

"_Sí. Bueno, creo que me iré a la cama ahora. Buenas noches a los dos."_

"_Buenas noches," dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Después Hermione se volteó hacia Ron. "¿Quieres bailar?"_

"_De acuerdo," dijo Ron con entusiasmo. "Pero solo esta."_

"_Muy bien," respondió Hermione, "Necesitamos ir a dormir."_

_Así que se levantaron y fueron a la pista de baile. Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y él puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. La cabeza de Hermione quedaba exactamente a la altura de la barbilla de Ron ya que él era, por completo, una cabeza más alto que ella. Y a él le encantaba. Ella quedaba perfecta entre sus brazos, y si él quisiera podía reposar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella._

"_¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó el pelirrojo después de oler su cabello inconcientemente._

"_¿Qué?"_

_¿Por qué no contarle a Harry que nos besamos?"_

"_Oh," Hermione lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. "Supongo que creí que sería demasiado con qué lidiar. Que podía afectar mucho nuestra amistad. Eso podría cambiar la dinámica, hacer que Harry se sienta fuera, como un mal tercio."_

_Ron frunció el ceño._

"_Nunca consideré eso. ¿No crees que estaría feliz por nosotros?"_

"_Estoy segura que sí, pero, ya sabes."_

"_¿Cuánto tendremos que ocultarlo?"_

_Hermione lo pensó un momento. Después dijo,_

"_Él de verdad nos necesita ahora mismo. Podemos contarle cuando el Torneo se haya terminado."_

"_Bien." Acordó Ron. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales Ron creyó que Hermione se acercaba más a él. Y entonces, algo se le ocurrió. "¿Eso significa que no puedes ser mi novia?"_

_Hermione emitido una genuina y enorme sonrisa. Se paró en las puntas de los pues y susurró en su oído._

"_¿Puedo ser tu novia secreta?"_

_Ron casi hace que se le desprendiera la cabeza por el sentimiento tan entusiasta._

"_Bien," dijo Hermione satisfecha. _

"_Has dicho eso mucho durante la noche."_

"_Bien."_

"_Me gusta."_

"_Bien."_

"_Oh, cállate. Ahora comienza a ser molesto."_

"_Bien."_

"_¡Hermione!"_

"_Perdón," rió ella. "Creo que puedo llegar a ser un poco… frívola. Eso ocurre cuando lo que has esperado durante dos años sucede. En cualquier caso, no sé cuánto más hubiera esperado sin explotar."_

"_Me alegra que esperaras todo este tiempo." Le dijo Ron._

"_Habría esperado hasta que estuviéramos en séptimo año, de haber sido necesario, Ron."_

_Y él le creyó. Le creyó mientras bailaban muchos más canciones, mientras hablaban sin parar sin importarles el ritmo al que se balanceaban, mientras caminaban por los abandonados corredores con la cabeza de Hermione reposada en su hombro. Él le creyó mientras iban al retrato de la Señora Gorda y la besó otra vez, por que no estaba seguro si habría alguien más en la sala común. Le creyó cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie más en la sala común, y cuando se quedaron hasta las 2:30 AM hablando. Le creyó cuando se besaron de buenas noches otra vez, ese beso duró más que los otros, y cuando la miró subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, con la tela de su vestido deslizándose suavemente con sus pasos,_

_Siempre le creería, cada día por el resto de su vida._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Chic s perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, la verdad pasaron muchas cosas: se descompuso mi computadora y tuvieron que formatearla, perdí la mitad de este capítulo, no he tenido acceso a la pc en mucho tiempo…

Les cuento que esta historia ya llegó a su fin, la original no se asusten, para ser honesta, creo que el capítulo final no le hizo justicia a la historia, pero si así fue como la autora quiso terminarla, respeto su decisión.

Quería comentarles también que este capítulo se me hizo ¡eterno! No sé por qué pero así fue, así que tomé una decisión: la próxima vez que un capítulo se me haga "imposible" de terminar lo dejaré hasta la mitad y subiré esa mitad, de esa manera, ustedes no tendrán que esperar mucho tiempo y a mí me será más tranquilo traducir

Una última cosa. Hice otra traducción Ronmione! Si quieren leerla búsquenla en mi perfil, se llama "Los niños hacen preguntas" a mí me encantó cuando lo leí y me pareció que valía la pena traducirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y también que no tarde tanto en traducir el siguiente u_u

Besos a todos, ya dejaré de escribir, sino esto será más largo que el capítulo jeje


End file.
